


Giving Up Control

by leighemersona



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leighemersona/pseuds/leighemersona
Summary: Nicole surprises Waverly with a little kept secret. Waverly is still feeling a little overwhelmed about all of the events at the end of the season.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that the title sounds a little *ahem* risque, but this story is just short and sweet and full of nothing but Wayhaught. Thanks for reading and any suggestions for improvements would be awesome!

"Nicole, why are we all the way out here, practically in the middle of nowhere, which is pretty much all of Purgatory, but that's beside the point." Waverly said in one rushed breath.

Nicole laughed and shook her head before taking Waverly's hand and dragging her along the deserted road that they were on. They had driven about twenty minutes outside of the town limits and were currently heading out even further.

Waverly shivered, not from the cold, but from the feeling of not knowing where she was headed. Not that she didn't trust Nicole, god no that wasn't it. She just didn't like the not knowing part. She had been living in that feeling for the past couple of years. Not knowing where Wynonna was, not knowing who was going to be the one to inherit the curse, not knowing how she was going to be useful and help Wynonna after she came back. Not knowing what she was going to do with her life, if she was even ever going to have a life outside of Purgatory. Just too much of that feeling had been going on lately and she was frankly, over it. So when Nicole had said that she had had a surprise for her, Waverly had smiled and said "yeah let's go!" feeling both excited and also exhausted. 

She took a steady breath and focused on the warmth radiating from her and Nicole's hands intertwined. Tried to shake the feeling of being out of control of things. It worked a little bit, the unease left her temporarily when Nicole looked back and squeezed her hand, flashing that amazing smile that she had at the same time. 

"Ok we're here Waves. I wanted it to be a surprise." Nicole said as they walked past two stone structures and stepped into a clearing. 

"Umm, I mean I'm all for secret romantic locations for...ya know, reasons, but why exactly are we here?" Waverly asked, turning to look at Nicole while raising her eyebrows to get her question across even more. 

"Just wait a second. I promise it's worth it." Nicole said while moving to stand behind Waverly and wrapping her arms around her waist. She put her head on Waverly's shoulder and felt Waverly relax a little in her embrace. 

"What are we wai-"

"Shhh you're going to miss it!" Nicole whisper-shouted into Waverly's ear and cut off her question. 

Waverly looked at the clearing and made a small gasp as she saw fireflies.  Thousands and thousands appeared, seemingly out of thin air, into the clearing. They were all sorts of colors, silver, gold, deep shades of blue that reminded Waverly of the color of deep water in the middle of the summer. They flew around the two girls and Waverly laughed as they circled and flew up high before turning tricks on the way down. She could've sworn that she heard laughter too, tiny twinkling laughter but everytime she tried to focus her ears on the sounds they would slip away. 

"Nicole what, how, when?" Waverly stammered out and she felt Nicole laugh quietly, her movements echoing through Waverly's body. 

Nicole began to sway slowly, moving both of their bodies together and Waverly leaned her head back into Nicole's body as she listened to her story. 

"I found these guys when I first got here. It was probably my second night on the job. I was out here doing a routine patrol around the area when I saw the lights. When I got out of my car and I got up here, these little, I'm not sure fireflies are the right word for them, these...fairies were out here just flying around. That's when I knew that this town was different. That things around here weren't going to be normal. Then about two weeks later, your sister showed up in town. And the rest is history. I've kept them my secret though, which probably isn't fair, but I had just wanted something in town that was just mine. And now I have them, and I have you." Nicole whispered into Waverly's ear. 

Waverly smiled and felt the beginnings of tears spring to her eyes. She felt that familiar feeling of no control again. But in a good way. In a breathless, full of cheesy romance, falling hard and fast out of control way. She turned to face Nicole, both of them swaying now to some unheard tune. 

"Officer Haught, I hope you know that I'm going to kiss you so hard now."

Nicole smiled and then laughed, which was cut short, because Waverly had leaned forward and brought their lips together, letting all of her feelings wash over her. 


End file.
